


Surrender

by beforeyouspeak



Series: Whenever You’re Ready [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: In the light of morning, Hermione and Bellatrix work to find a path forward.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Whenever You’re Ready [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826734
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Surrender

Hermione blinked her eyes open. She was warm. The bed was soft and light spilled between the curtains. The room wasn’t familiar nor was the arm slung possessively around her hip. But the scent of pine and cinnamon that swam through her senses was. She relaxed into the hold as the warm solid body pressed against her more firmly.

The soft wet kiss on the back of her neck made Hermione tremble.

“Bella,” she half whimpered, half whined.

“Shhh,” the dark witch said against her ear.

Hermione wanted to object at the instruction, but Bellatrix had saved her and had come to find her. But it felt so natural as warm hands started to wander over her body as the mouth continued to work over her neck.

So instead she sunk into the feeling and let Bellatrix do what she would in the pale light of morning. The slow almost lazy tracing over her body was both meditative and incredibly arousing. The teeth gently scraping against the tendon where her neck and shoulder met made her groan. She had spent so many nights imagining what it would be like to be in these very arms.

“Do we need to talk,” Bellatrix whispered against her ear before capturing her ear lobe in clever teeth.

“Are you going to disappear,” Hermione gritted out.

“No,” the dark witch breathed against her neck. “No, I won’t do that again.”

“Then we can talk later, Bellatrix. Touch me,” Hermione commanded in a begging tone.

The chuckle against her neck suggested that the dark witch clearly understood the conflicting emotions coursing through Hermione.

“I’ll take care of you. You’re safe,” Bellatrix whispered in a tone that Hermione hadn’t heard before.

The young witch relaxed again in her arms. She wanted to believe that it was possible to trust someone so deeply. She had been tempted very rarely to even try. But there was something about this former enemy wrapped so gently around her that made her want more. She wanted to surrender to all of the possibilities that Bellatrix represented.

The dark witch touched her like she was precious and maybe as fragile as she felt. The soft finger tips continued their tracing. Hands snuck under her clothing, teasing and temping Hermione into squirming. Just as the young witch was certain that she could take no more, the fingers slid between her legs. The touch was sure and fluid. It made her body shake like it was going to fall apart. Hermione knew that this was a version of falling. She could no more stop the descent than she could stop the orgasm that was thundering towards her.

“I’ve got you,” Bellatrix whispered against her ear just as she came apart.

Hermione gave in to the relief, intensity, joy and pain of the moment. Her gasping breaths turned into sobs that she couldn’t control. Bellatrix rolled her body over so that they were face to face and pulled Hermione to her. Hermione buried her face in the riotous curls and let herself crumble. She cried until her eyes were dry and her lover’s shirt wet.

She didn’t move even as she stopped crying. It was mortifying to have fallen into bed with the witch she had been pining after and then to promptly have an emotional breakdown. The hands on her back continued to stroke soothingly.

“You don’t have to hide from me, Hermione,” the dark witch whispered. “There is no one who knows pain and trauma more than I do. You are safe and cared for.”

Hermione sighed. Those were the types of words that she regularly dreamed of hearing, but that had never really been offered the nerdiest member of the golden trio. She relaxed her limbs and continued to half lay on the witch.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“Oh, Hermione. Why would you be sorry?”

Hermione shrugged but didn’t move her face.

“You weren’t imagining the connection between us. As much as you felt me, I felt you. I knew when you were miserable and I knew when it was because of my actions or lack of actions. I couldn’t be what you needed then, but I can now. Let me care for you.”

Hermione didn’t answer, because she couldn’t find the words that would begin to touch how understood and seen she felt. She instead turned her face into the pale neck and kissed gently.

“I’m glad that you could feel me too,”she eventually whispered. “I felt entirely insane for thinking that it was just me. I didn’t have anyone to talk to. It was isolating in ways that reminded be of being on the run during the war. It was so fucking hard.”

Bellatrix hummed and held her closer.

“I had my sister to confide in. It was almost like when we were younger. It makes me sad that you lacked support,” Bellatrix said slowly.

“My life is still a mess,” Hermione admitted.

The dark witch chuckled.

“That is something I absolutely understand. I do want to assure you that I am making progress on the path the ministry dictated for me. And I am... healing.”

“I am so glad,” Hermione said finally looking at the witch again. “I want that for you. I want you to have all the happiness in the world.”

“Do you, indeed,” Bellatrix said as she cupped the pretty face in front of her.

Hermione leaned in and kissed her.

It was slow and thorough. Hermione wanted to know everything about how Bellatrix’s mouth felt on her’s. She wanted to swallow her moans and gasps when teeth sunk into her lower lip. She wanted to know how the witch would finally wrestle control from her.

When Bellatrix returned the kiss, it was like all of the oxygen in the room disappeared. All of the magnetism that she felt from being around her was being poured directly into her. Hermione felt like a live wire. She found herself grateful that Bellatrix had not kissed her like this the first night. How would she have ever survived the time in between.

Hermione bravely buried her hands in the hair of her companion, feeling her sigh as her nails scraped lightly against her scalp. The moan echoing in the chest against her’s was beyond gratifying. She continued kissing the witch lying partially under her and running her fingers through her hair and over her neck.

“Oh Merlin, Hermione,” Bellatrix said separating their lips. “You have no idea how long it has been since I wanted someone. How long its been since I even considered letting someone touch me. You make me want things that I thought I might never want, things that I thought I just wasn’t meant for.”

Hermione breathed deeply and clung to the woman.

“It’s ok that you aren’t ready yet,” Hermione said quietly. She had known enough of the woman’s past to know that there would be starts and stops between them. So long as there was honesty and the joy of their connection, she was more than willing to deal with whatever came.

“I’m not,” the older witch admitted quietly. “I want you more than I can even express, but I don’t want to ruin this by doing things that emotionally will set me back. I don’t want to be unfair to you. I don’t want to hurt you more than I have... in so many ways.”

“You know I have forgiven the war,” Hermione said in a tone that brokered no argument.

“Yes, of course, I do know that. But things have not been easy since then,” Bellatrix said plainly. “I’ve hurt you by not being here. And I can only be here if I don’t self destruct.”

Hermione nodded. She really hadn’t expected anything to be easy with Bellatrix. But it didn’t lessen her want of her or affection for her. She knew without a shred of doubt that the witch was worth whatever emotional turmoil might be in their path.

“We can go at the pace you need,” Hermione said feeling small.

“We will find one that works for us both. I hadn’t really intended to touch you this morning. But you were so warm and beautiful in my arms. You make me lose my head.”

“Please don’t tell me you are sorry for that,” Hermione said not looking at the beautiful face.

Bellatrix squeezed her gently.

“No, I could never be sorry for such beauty. You were amazing and gorgeous. I am so grateful to have experienced that with you.”

Hermione let the breath out that she had been holding.

“So where is it that we start,” she asked after a long pause.

“At the beginning, I suppose. I would like to spend time with you,” Bellatrix said quietly. “I know most of the major formative moments in your life. But I want to know how you take your tea and why you cook like a muggle. There are a million small things that I don’t know about you yet. I can’t help but want to know them all.”

Hermione kissed the pale cheek closest to her.

“I would love that. I would love time.”

“I have a muggle kitchen,” Bellatrix said proudly.

“Why do I feel like I am being asked to make breakfast,” Hermione said through her laughter.

“Well, I am not sure that you should trust me with muggle machinery just yet,” Bellatrix said eyes glittering with mischief.

“Very well, I will cook, but you have to help and learn.”

“Oh, I am sure you are a very good teacher,” Bellatrix said her tone dripping with seduction.

Hermione rolled her eyes and batted at the closest shoulder.

* * *

After a joyous breakfast making and long lingering conversations still in their pjs, Hermione had finally said her goodbyes. Bellatrix had promised to come around to her’s the next day as she had left. Walking away from the unassuming little flat, Hermione couldn’t help the niggling feeling in the back of her head that made her wonder if the day had been a dream or if the witch would disappear again. There was nothing in life that was guaranteed, particularly with two complex witches. She held the hope that the tendrils of affection that had buried in her chest were mimicked in the dark witch. And that they would be enough should they face a storm.


End file.
